Más que flores y hierbas
by Luu1225
Summary: Es alguien completamente diferente a cualquier persona que el alguna vez conoció, alguien que no solo se preocupa por si mismo, alguien... totalmente "diferente". Y la curiosidad de conocer a esa persona, se hace cada vez más presente. [Juugo x OC, mención de Suigetsu x Karin]


**Más que flores y hierbas.**

" **Todo el mundo trata de realizar algo grande, sin darse cuenta de que la vida se compone de pequeñas cosas."**

 _-Frank A. Clark-  
(1911-1991)_

 **-.-**

Todo pasaba con lentitud, sus pensamientos sobre todos los cambios que se habían hecho tras el trascurso de… todo básicamente, tenían su mente completamente inundada de vagos pensamientos.

No solo su actitud había cambiado, todo en él. Su forma de pensar, en sí no tanto, pero saltando eso; ya no era el mismo de hace unos años, más tranquilo de lo que alguna vez imagino que podía estar. Y eso le daba gusto, sus emociones aun eran un misterio para él, siempre con una expresión neutral en su rostro. Conocía de emociones, más no expresarlas de una forma más "natural", si así se podía decir.

Pero estaba bien con ello. Algo más bueno había sucedido, un cambio que le hizo sentir mucho mejor, ya no había necesidad de que Sasuke estuviera ahí, él ahora controlaba sus impulsos. No estaba encerrado, podía salir de la guarida cuando quisiera, y regresar de igual manera. Sin embargo aun faltaba alguien ahí, ese era Kimimaro. Quien en un principio fue el primero en hacer que pudiera controlar sus ataques de "bipolaridad", fue el primero en acercarse a él… sin miedo alguno, con toda la seguridad que nunca pensó que alguien podía tener.

Lo extrañaba, no podía negar eso.

Ya no era un experimento de Orochimaru, ya podía controlarse; pero aun existía esa inseguridad, ese miedo a que en cualquier momento, a que en un simple parpadeo, todo se volviera… **rojo**.

¿Podía vivir con tranquilidad? ¿Cómo siempre lo deseo? ¿Sin el miedo de lastimar a alguien inocente?

Interrogantes sin respuestas aún eran las que inundaban su cabeza, pero esas apenas y eran algunas. Había más, y más.

El tiempo pasaba lento, pero pasaba y eso era algo, sin embargo parecía burlarse de él. Cada día era una rutina diferente o algunas veces la misma, y cuando era lo contrario solo era un día y los siguientes todo era lo mismo. Nunca protesto, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Sería tonto si seguía cuestionándoselo.

Las peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu seguían, no era extraño. Su relación era una de las peores, de odio y nada más. Eso era lo que pensaba antes, hasta que lo vio.

Vio a sus dos compañeros de Taka besarse, fue extraño. Si bien sabía, pero era poco, las personas que se odiaban no hacían eso. ¿Significaba algo más? ¿O alguno de los dos lo había hecho para molestar al otro? Nada le quedo claro desde que observo eso, escondido y observando todo desde una de las esquinas de la guarida, una vez separados, ninguno dijo algo, cada quien siguió su camino.

—Raro…— susurro Juugo para sí mismo, no había ninguna persona más a los alrededores, según le había dicho uno de los pajarillos situado en su hombro derecho.

Nunca había nadie por ahí, las personas que pasaban a veces eran pocas, y sin importancia. Mientras no representaran una amenaza todo estaba bien. Los pajaritos eran sus únicos acompañantes, pero cualquier cosa que murmuraba era solo escuchada por ellos, y nada más. Ninguno de los animalitos argumentaba nada, a pesar de que Juugo les entendía, y ellos de igual manera.

Su caminata siguió unos minutos más, solo hasta que otra pequeña ave se aproximo hacia él, a Jugo no le dio tiempo de preguntarle algo cuando este comenzó a piar repetidas veces, se escuchaba desconcertado.

— ¿Uh?— una vez que el animalito termino de piar, fue a la dirección que le indico no era muy lejos de ahí, así que solo camino un poco más y llegó adonde su pequeño compañero le indico.

Bajo la mirada solo para contemplar con esa misma expresión tranquila que había traído desde que salió de la guarida, observo detenidamente a la persona que había entre un montón de hojas, pasto entre más.

¿Una mujer? pensó, una vez que hizo a un lado todo lo que le impedía una mejor visión de la persona. Estuvo en lo cierto, era una mujer, más bien una joven de no más de 18, piel blanca pero no completamente, había manchas de tierra tanto en rostro, como en el resto del cuerpo, brazos y piernas lo único que alcanzaba a notar sucio, llevaba un simple vestido color beige, el cual estaba sucio de igual manera. Y por último, un cabello de color castaño, que caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, pero no llegaba a más, solo a unos cinco centímetros debajo de estos.

El pajarito que lo había llevado hasta ella, ahora posándose en el hombro izquierdo de Juugo permaneció ahí, observando junto a él de cabello naranja el cuerpo de la fémina.

Una chica común, no podía decir más de ella. Fue la primera impresión que le dio.

¿De dónde había venido? No conocía aldeas cerca de ahí, solo un pequeño pueblito no muy lejos, adonde Karin iba para comprar provisiones o cosas como esas, tal vez era de ahí. Pero si así fuera, se había alejado bastante, y como resultado, se había perdido.

Retiro todas las hojas, y demás que cubrían a la chica, hecho esto volvió a ponerse de pie, y así disponiéndose a ir a la guarida, pero algo le detuvo. No algo de él, no un sentimiento de que debía ayudar a la chica, si no que el pajarito de antes pio de nuevo, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué? — soltó con simpleza, deteniéndose en seco una vez que escucho a su compañero.

No tardo en darse cuenta lo que él animalito estaba diciendo, se dio la vuelta y agacho, tomando a lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo, no se movía, pero sí respiraba.

Solo estaba inconsciente.

La razón de ello, era desconocida. No tenía señales de violencia, o algo por el estilo. Podía pensar en eso luego, ahora haría algo que solo por sus compañeros de equipo haría.

 **-.-**

El crujido de la leña quemarse era el único audible, la respiración de la mujer era lenta, pero estable. Además de esos sonidos, el arroyo que estaba cerca de ellos también podía escucharse, el agua correr suavemente.

Era la naturaleza.

Donde podía estar tranquilo, donde podía caminar sin temor a que algún cambio llegara y cualquier persona inocente fuera su víctima, donde se sentía… bien.

Solo hasta que notó movimientos de la chica, decidió que era momento de irse. Estaría bien, había dejado algo de agua y comida para ella, solo unos cuantos peces que doró en las llamas de aquella fogata, y agua del arroyo, nada más eso. Se puso de pie y sin hacer mucho ruido o decir algo, se alejo lentamente. Pocas eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con la misteriosa chica que por razones "extrañas" había ayudado, pero no tenía esperanza en ello, siempre intentaba mantener distancia entre aquel pueblo y él, necesitaba más tiempo para sentirse estable, el miedo le impedía ciertas cosas, y esas eran, acercarse a otras personas; pensaba en eso, aun era un misterio para él ayudar a alguien que no conocía, con quien no había ni siquiera dirigido palabra alguna, bien pudo negarse en un principio a ayudarla, o ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la insistencia de la pequeña ave, pero… tal vez estaba entendiendo de mejor manera el concepto de empatía, no solo con sus compañeros de equipo.

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

El tiempo se lo diría.

 **-.-**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella vez en la que había ayudado a esa desconocida, vagamente lo recordaba. No hablo con nadie de eso, era algo de poca importancia. Además, sus compañeros parecían ocupados, pero si se ponía a pensar solo Orochimaru y Karin estarían ocupados con experimentos y eso, Suigetsu era otra historia.

El día que nunca quiso que llegara, había por fin lo había alcanzado. Tenía que ir al pueblo por provisiones junto con Suigetsu, el solía hacerlas solo, pero esta vez serían más de la cuenta, por lo que necesitaría su ayuda.

Era un pueblo tranquilo, común y corriente como muchos otros, este no era la excepción. Contaba con pequeñas tiendas, establecimientos de comida, una que otra farmacia, etc. Lo que faltaba según Karin era comida, y productos de higiene, lo más seguro era que estos serían para ella.

—Que cosas tan extrañas pide esa mujer— se quejo el de ojos morado, estirando sus brazos por segunda vez desde que habían salido de la guarida — ¿falta algo más, Juugo?— se detuvo y dio la vuelta, observando al más alto que leía detenidamente la lista que Karin les había dado, donde venía todo lo que debían traer, si no mejor que ni regresen; eso había dicho la de cabellos rojos, antes de que ambos salieran.

—Medicinas— contesto el peli naranja, y una vez más Suigetsu suspiro pesadamente, seguía siendo como siempre, el mismo ninja que se cansaba fácilmente.

Pero se nada le servía quejarse, o suspirar. Suigetsu sabía dónde estaba la única farmacia de ese pueblito, no estaba lejos, eso era lo bueno de un pueblo tan pequeño.

El tintineo de la campanita de la farmacia se escucho en aquella pequeña y silenciosa farmacia, donde no había nadie al parecer, fue lo primero que pensó Juugo al entrar a ella junto con Suigetsu.

—Buenas~— dijo Suigetsu en voz alta, para llamar a la únicas dos personas que conocía que atendía esa farmacia.

—Ya voy— una femenina voz se escucho decir desde la parte trasera del establecimiento, algo de ruido también, antes de que una persona por fin saliera.

Esa era una joven de cabello castaño y…

—Oh, bienvenidos— recibió la joven, junto con una sonrisa amigable adornando sus labios.

Ella era…

—Necesitamos estás medicinas, ¿las tienes? — sin rodeos, Suigetsu pregunto directamente y entrego el papelito a las manos de la chica, en las cuales habían varias venditas, y rasguños.

Juugo se quedo de pie, observando detenidamente a la figura femenina detrás del mostrador, que ahora se alejaba e iba a los estantes que estaban detrás de ella, con el papel en sus manos comenzó a buscar las medicinas que Karin necesitaba. Puede que no se había cuenta de que su mirada estaba totalmente puesta en la chica, que seguía siendo desconocida para él.

—Oe, Juugo — llamo Suigetsu, y por el gesto de su rostro parece que había estado llamándolo más de una vez.

Solo después de unos segundos, Juugo pareció reaccionar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo estabas con la mirada perdida— comento, poso su mano izquierda debajo de su barbilla y observo detenidamente al contrario, con algo de duda en su expresión. — ¡¿No me digas que te va a dar un ataque?! — esta vez exclamo en voz alta, y su reacción se vio igual de sorprendida que otras veces.

El más alto por su parte se conservo tranquilo, con la mirada aun puesta en aquella chica quería estar seguro de que ella fuera esa chica, que tras escuchar a Suigetsu se sobresalto, dejo de buscar y dirigió su mirada asustada a los dos.

— ¿P-Pasa algo? — pregunto confusa y algo preocupada, podía saber eso ya que su expresión lo decía todo.

—No, no, solo cosas de chicos, Mei-chan— respondió Suigetsu.

¿Mei?

Por un segundo los pensamientos de Juugo se desvanecieron, y solo hubo una pregunta que quedo en todo ese vacío en su cabeza. El nombre de esa chica, ¿era Mei? O su pregunta debería ser más, ¿Suigetsu la conocía?

El ambiente por varios minutos se quedo en completa tranquilidad, solo cinco minutos más fueron suficientes para que la encargada tuviera todo listo, y pusiera cada pequeño frasco en una bolsa de papel.

—Aquí está el dinero, iré por unos víveres en la tienda que está aquí a lado— dijo el ninja de la neblina, saliendo de ahí con el sonido de la campanilla escuchándose por ultimo.

Y todo una vez más volvió a quedarse en silencio, hasta que la castaña termino con su trabajo.

—Todo está ya en la bolsa, aquí tiene— entrego amablemente a las manos del más alto, el hombre que seguía siendo desconocido para ella, pero según había escuchado su nombre era: Juugo.

—Gracias— fue un simple agradecimiento el que Juugo dio, y sin decir nada más, tomo aquella bolsa y como algo que solo haría esa vez, volvió a mirar a la fémina, detrás del mostrador no le dejaba mirar mejor más que de la cintura para arriba, y no había duda alguna.

Ella era la chica a la que había ayudado hace una semana, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro que ya había visto, y en sus manos había benditas.

La gentil mirada de la castaña seguía puesta en el contrario, ahora más cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el de cabellos naranjas le miraba.

— ¿Necesita algo más? — se animo a preguntar tras la mirada que Juugo mantenía en ella.

Juugo escucho la pregunta, y solo negó con la cabeza, se giro sobre sus talones y fue directo a la salida de la farmacia.

—Mi nombre es Mei — la suave voz de la encargada hablo desde el mostrador, deteniendo los pasos de Juugo, si… sabía que se llamaba Mei, aunque solo por Suigetsu. Ahora lo sabía por la misma propietaria del nombre.

Mei…

—Juugo…— murmuro en respuesta, pero eso simple murmuro fue arrastrado por el sonido de la campanilla y la puerta abrirse en un principio y cerrarse enseguida, la pobre chica no alcanzó a escuchar bien las palabras del más alto pero recordaba la conversación entre el de cabello naranja y el peli blanco.

Mucho gusto, Juugo-san

Pensó y finalmente, fue a su trabajo.

 **-.-**

Miércoles en la mañana, a eso de las 10 cuando salió de la guarida, no tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir. Era otro de sus comunes paseos, en los que contemplaba con serenidad cada rincón que se le presentaba en su ruta, pero no seguía una ruta diaria, siempre caminaba por distintos caminos y ni una vez se perdía, tenía sentido de orientación de eso no tenía duda alguna.

El silencio, los puros sonidos de la naturaleza lo acompañaban, así como sus pequeñas aves, que siempre hablaban con él, podía llamarlos… amigos.

Solo hasta que un sonido extraño en un arbusto lo hizo detenerse y que ambos pajaritos que lo acompañaban salieran volando hacia direcciones distintas, en cambio Juugo solo miro fijamente aquel inquietante movimiento y crujidos de las hojas. Puede que solo fuera un conejo o algún ratón, pero los movimientos eran más inquietos.

— ¡No esta aquí! — grito furiosa, saliendo de inmediato del arbusto, con varias hijas en el cabello, manchas de tierra en el rostro y toda la ropa también, así como nuevos rasguños en las manos y piernas, no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia ajena, una presencia que ya había visto. —Uh… hola— saludo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo salir de un arbusto de repente.

Juugo solo se sobresalto levemente, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba delante de él, era la chica de aquella farmacia, pero no solo eso, a la que había ayudado no hace tanto.

—Mei…

Mei abrió sus ojos un poco, más de lo normal y asintió con una sonrisa haciéndose presente en sus labios.

—Solo nos hemos visto una vez y me reconoce tan fácilmente, eso es tener una muy buena memoria— dijo Mei con una sonrisa amigable, al mismo tiempo que salía de aquel arbusto, tal vez ni siquiera se percato de las hojas que había en su cabello, y tierra que tenía en todo el rostro y… bueno en todas partes del cuerpo. Al parecer no le molestaba estar sucia, y según sabía, las chicas de aquel pequeño pueblito eran muy escrupulosas con su higiene, por ello los hombres se dedicaban a los trabajos que requerían ensuciarse, ya fuera sembrar o cosas como esas, mientras que las mujeres de cosas que no les ensuciara demasiado.

Ella parecía ser otro caso.

—No fue difícil

— ¿Uh?

Nadie dijo más después de esas palabras, la castaña salió totalmente del arbusto se sacudió el exceso de tierra que había en su vestido y suspiro pesadamente. Por varias razones, Juugo se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas en el bosque, sus manos le delataban.

— ¿Buscabas algo? — se animo a preguntar ya que algo de curiosidad había surgido, ya que era la segunda vez que la encontraba de esa manera salvo que ahora estaba consciente.

La fémina sonrió nada más, y empezó a retirarse las hojas que había o que más bien alcanzaba en su cabello.

—Estoy buscando un arbusto.

— ¿Arbusto? — interrogo Juugo, dándose cuenta de cómo las dos pequeñas aves de antes regresaban a sus hombros, piando un par de veces pero no le prestó atención a ninguno.

Mei asintió levemente, logrando librarse de una molesta vara que se había colado en su cabello y no salía de ninguna manera, así que una vez que la tomo la jalo y no le importo los cabellos que se llevo consigo.

—Es complicado, y no creo que quiera escuchar algo tan aburrido como lo es el tema de las plantas medicinales y cosas como esas— contesto la chica de cabellos castaño claro, sin dejar de sonreír, aun cuando acepto que un tema como ese… aburría a la gente, y que además no demostraba interés alguno.

El integrante de taka escucho la respuesta de la más baja, ¿no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de cosas como esas? Entendía bien el no tener a nadie con quien poder conversar, antes había tenido a Kimimaro, pero una vez que dejo de verlo, todo volvió a como antes, se volvió alguien de pocas palabras.

No tenía a nadie con quien hablar después de todo.

Igual… ¿que ella?

—Bueno, es bastante temprano, así que podre seguir buscando— dijo y tales palabras sacaron totalmente de sus pensamientos a Juugo, dándose cuenta de que la castaña estaba ya despidiéndose. —fue un gusto verlo—

Juugo la observo nuevamente por un par de segundos, pensando mejor en la pregunta o más bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir.

—Hey…

Mei detuvo los apenas tres pasos que apenas y había dado para alejarse, al escuchar el llamado de Juugo.

— ¿Necesita algo?

Suspiro antes de hablar, este no era el Juugo de antes.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que tú quieras— fue una sugerencia, si la castaña aceptaba o no, estaba bien. El estaría bien con su respuesta, fuera la que fuera. —Si tú lo deseas—

Por un segundo, el rostro de la chica se quedo en blanco, completamente en silencio y después de repente se ilumino, con una sonrisa feliz, unos ojos en donde resaltaba un peculiar brillo, como si hubiera escuchado lo que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Hablar con alguien, que alguien le escuchara, tal vez era lo que había esperado después de… tanto tiempo.

—Yo…— sus labios temblaron ligeramente, apenas y pudo pronunciar esas palabras, eso cuando trago saliva y volvió a sonreír, por muy impactada que estaba en un principio, sonrió una vez más.

Esta vez una sonrisa más duradera.

— ¿Hm?

—Estaría encantada— contemplo sonriente, mientras que Juugo la miraba desde abajo, ¿algo como eso la hacía feliz? No podía entenderlo, tal vez no perfectamente, pero… puede que ella no había hablado con nadie hace tanto.

Podía decir que se sentía como ella, sin nadie con quien poder hablar, a alguien que considerar… ¿un amigo?

Sus compañeros de taka, eran nada más eso, compañeros de equipo; nunca estableció una larga conversación íntima con ninguno de ellos, tal vez porque era meramente imposible hacerlo, con Suigetsu y Karin siempre peleándose por la más mínima cosa que surgiera, y Sasuke… bueno, no había necesidad de decir algo de él.

Juugo posiblemente también quería hablar con alguien, como lo hacía antes con… Kimimaro.

 **-.-**

—Cicuta es una planta tóxica, se utiliza básicamente como veneno…— dijo Mei, mientras seguía caminando no tan rápido ni tan lento, para mantenerse a un lado de quien había decidido acompañarle; ese era Juugo.

— ¿Veneno? — interrumpió Juugo con un tono de voz dudoso.

Mei se detuvo en seco y asintió, buscando en el bolso que cargaba en su brazo derecho, de ahí saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma, busco una hoja en especial de aquel cuadernito hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Así es, pero lee aquí— señalo en la hoja lo que parecía ser un pedido, y así era, no estaba equivocado. —Algunas personas de la aldea me han pedido unas cuantas porciones de él, hay animales salvajes que se están comiendo sus cosechas últimamente así que ellos…—

—Quieren matarlos— completo Juugo la frase que al parecer, a la castaña le resultaba difícil de decir.

La fémina asintió, quedándose en silencio por un momento, y solo para después levantar la vista un par de centímetros hasta encontrarse con lo que habían estado buscando.

— ¡Ahí esta! — exclamo emocionada, y sin rodeo alguno fue cerca de la orilla del arrollo donde efectivamente estaba: Cicuta. Una planta de tallo largo, con manchas purpuras en él, llena de hojas blandas y con pequeñas flores blancas y con una pequeña semilla negra en medio de estás.

Juugo la siguió, quedándose de pie mientras Mei analizaba con la mirada, tocaba algunas partes de dicha planta y por último, anotaba los suficientes datos necesarios en la libreta. Después empezó su trabajo.

—No hubo mucha necesidad de buscar, eso es bueno, ¿no cree, Juugo-san? — se animo a preguntar con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, que se quedo ahí cuando empezó cortando varias partes de la dichosa planta, cortó en lugares específicos pero con cuidado, antes que nada se había puesto los guantes que siempre utilizaba, de jardinería mejor dicho.

—Así es— se acerco hasta donde la castaña, observando detenidamente lo cuidadosa que era al cortar cada parte necesaria de la planta, era extremadamente cuidadosa de no cortar alguna parte que no fuera necesaria.

—Los conejos son la mayor molestia de los campesinos, así como los topos que estropean sus cosechas desde la raíz— su mirada seguía puesta en su trabajo, pero ni una vez dejo de hablar con Juugo que le escuchaba atentamente. —pero, este es un secreto así que no le digas a nadie, Juugo-san—

Mei hizo poso no muy cerca de sus labios su dedo índice, he hizo un sonido de "Shhh".

—Usaré la parte menos venenosa de la cicuta, así no se intoxicaran hasta causarles la muerte solo será una leve intoxicación; pero gracias a eso, estoy segura que buscaran su alimento en otro lado— al mismo tiempo que finalizaba sus palabras, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de una manera… diferente, algo traviesa. Era como sonreía Suigetsu cuando tramaba algo, como una travesura. Pero la sonrisa de la chica, era… honesta.

No haría nada malo, haría todo lo contrario. Ayudaría a los campesinos, sin lastimar a nadie.

—Te preocupas bastante por los animales— Juugo se dio cuenta de eso varias veces, pero nunca dijo nada, podría ser porque apenas llevaban dos semanas de conocerse y no quería que Mei pensará que era alguien extraño… si lo era, pero no en el sentido de que se fijara en cosas que tal vez Mei no.

Pero fue todo lo contrario a lo que él creyó.

—Sí, lo hago— contesto en un tono suave de voz, pero esa no era su respuesta completamente. —Los animales no tienen voz para defenderse por ellos mismos, los pequeños son indefensos frente al hombre, así que no quiero que los lastimen, haré todo lo posible para que ninguno muera—

Cada palabra que la contraria dijo, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente, era clara con las palabras, honesta y sobre todo… increíble. ¿Aún quedaban personas que se preocupaban por los animales? ¿Por la naturaleza?

—Ya veo— mascullo Juugo, sin agregar nada más; todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Solo hasta que el trabajo de la castaña termino, la escucho suspirar, se escuchaba y veía cansada. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Le gustaría comer algo? — pregunto, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba los guantes que estaba utilizando antes.

Juugo tardo unos cuantos segundos, antes de asentir levemente, ganándose una sonrisa amable por parte de la contraria.

—Iré a pescar algo al arrollo— aviso a la castaña, pero disponiéndose a hacerlo sintió que algo, o más bien alguien le detenía de la manga de su capa; se dio la vuelta y no era nadie más que Mei. No podía ser nadie más que ella. — ¿Pasa algo? —

—Uh, no pasa nada, solo que no es necesario que pesque algo para mí— la sonrisa de la castaña seguía ahí mientras hablaba, Juugo la observo detenidamente incluso con un deje de confusión.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

Mei negó enseguida, claro que tenía hambre, solo que había otra razón por la cual no quería pecado.

—No como pescado, ni ninguna otra clase de animal

—Oh…

Y una vez más entre ellos todo se quedo en silencio, no un incomodo silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente y a ninguno de los dos se molestaba en decir algo.

—Estaré esperándolo por ahí— dijo señalando la dirección, y un cierto lugar que ya había visto desde hace unos minutos, uno bastante confortable donde podían comer.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Dicho esto, Juugo desapareció de la vista ajena, sin dudar o algo fue hasta donde el lugar donde podrían comer y conversar, estaba ansiosa por conocer mejor al hombre de cabellos anaranjados, tenía curiosidad de él. Algo así como la de un niño al conocer nuevas personas, nuevos amigos queriéndolos conocer más afondo, atacarlos con preguntas como: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Tus pasatiempos? ¿Tu animal favorito? ¿Color favorito?

Una curiosidad muy infantil, siendo que ya era una joven de 21 años. Pero aun así, quería conocer bien a la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de conocerle, aunque no fuera nadie en especial.

 **-.-**

El ambiente entre ellos era silencioso, cualquier diría que estaban en un silencio terriblemente incomodo; pero era totalmente erróneo, era… agradable.

—…

Pero Mei dudaba si debía decir algo, ¿Se vería muy extraña si ella hablaba primero? ¿Muy apresurada? Tal vez…

—Así que, ¿haces todas esas medicinas tu sola? — la pregunta de Juugo la sorprendió, pero más que eso… la hizo sentir feliz. Y completamente agradecida, ya habían pasado rato en silencio, y no sabía si ella debía hablar primero o no.

La de cabellos castaños claros asintió, sonriendo amablemente a Juugo una forma que no era muy conocida para él, pero cada sonrisa que la chica le daba tenía un significado, para demostrar alegría o amabilidad. O simplemente, era gentil.

Algo muy extraño para él.

—Así es, sin embargo hay personas que no confían mucho en las hierbas medicinales, por lo que tengo medicamentos totalmente genéricos, siempre hay que ser precavida.

Juugo se mantenía al margen de las palabras de la contraria, no sabía porque algo así le interesaba, pero… así era. No podía negarlo, la chica… era interesante.

—Mi padre me enseño todo lo que se, sin embargo una vez que el murió tuve que aprender por mi cuenta— en medio de sus palabras, un triste sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer, tal vez por recordar la muerte de su padre, o por el simple hecho de mencionarla. Juugo no entendía eso, vagos recuerdos tenía de su familia, eran borrosos y sin significado emocional alguno, aunque pensaba si tenía que tenerlo. —Igual tuve la idea de mantener las plantas que necesito en floreros o frascos llenos de agua, así se mantienen frescas—

—Ya veo— esa fue la simple respuesta que Juugo le dio, antes de volver su vista a la simple comida que ambos estaban degustando, se preguntaba, si tendría que haber traído algo al menos para la castaña, el se conformaba con los pescados que se estaban asando en la pequeña fogata que tenía delante de él.

Los segundos, se convirtieron después en minutos en completo silencio, solo hasta que Juugo tuvo por fin aquellos peces en sus manos, empezaron a comer. Daba cortas miradas a la contraria observando cada movimiento que hacía, las pequeñas porciones de comida que ella tenía. Aunque para ella, parecía ser suficiente.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca nos hemos presentado de una manera formal— comento la castaña, Juugo retiro la vista de su comida, y recordó perfectamente el momento cuando solo se presentaron vagamente, pero nunca lo hicieron como comúnmente hacían las personas.

Se miraron fijamente en silencio, sin nada que decir verdaderamente, o quien debería presentarse primero.

—Soy Juugo.

Una dulce sonrisa pareció en los labios de la contraria, había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado… desde que se había presentado alguien más. Con esa misma sonrisa de antes, suspiro suavemente.

—Y yo Mei, es un placer.

¿Un placer? Vaya, si se ponía a pensar cuantas personas decían eso cuando lo conocían, estaría… en 0. Eso sería antes, ahora todo era diferente, esa chica era la primera persona… la primera.

Sin pensarlo, o algo por el estilo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa, una de la cual no se había dado cuenta se notaba bastante. Era la primera vez que le sonreía alguien que llevaba poco tiempo de conocer, se sentía extraño con ella… diferente y extraño. No en un sentido negativo, era una sensación bastante desconocida para él, creía que podría ser igual a que sentía con Kimimaro o Sasuke. Pero no, era todo lo contrario.

Sentía que ningún ataque podría llegar a él estando con ella, estando así.

 **-.-**

 **[~Extra~]**

—Aquí está la medicina.

—Gracias.

[…]

Suigetsu salió tranquilamente de la tienda que había a un lado de aquella farmacia a la que siempre iban, se había vuelto una rutina que tanto él como Juugo fueran al pueblo por provisiones, y Juugo siempre intentaba terminarlas lo más antes posible, estar en el pueblo, lleno de personas y de repente tener un ataque era lo que menos quería… eso fue en un principio.

Ahora estaba afuera de la farmacia esperando a que su compañero saliera, pero nada. Tal vez había más clientes, podría ser eso. Pero los 10 minutos que dio esperando a Juugo solo lograron desesperarlo más, ir por unas simples medicinas no tomaba tanto tiempo, de mala gana tomo la manija de la puerta del establecimiento y se dispuso a abrirla pero alguien más se le había adelantado.

Era Juugo desde el interior.

— ¿Terminaste? — pregunto el más alto, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que él se había tardado más que Suigetsu.

El de ojos morados lo observo un par de segundos antes de asentir.

—Eh… si, vámonos.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la guarida, las compras no eran pesadas así que nunca había sido un problema para ellos, además de que no eran muchas. Caminaron a paso tranquilo, sin establecer conversación alguna, solo hasta que Suigetsu notó algo extraño en la parte descubierta del cuelo del más alto. Era… como un piquete de mosquito.

Aunque bastante rojo. Además de eso… ¿era temporada de mosquitos?

 **-.-**

 **Fue más largo de lo que había pensado,  
igual me gusto el resultado.  
Bastante Oc, pero me encanta~  
Espero que a más de mi también.  
¿Algún review?  
**


End file.
